


In a Pine Box

by CakeAndCrows



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows
Summary: A poem written after given the prompt, "in a box" in one of my college poetry classes. The poem is abstract. But it's kind of about memory, and the past.





	In a Pine Box

A clay bird, a pen, a loaf of bread.  
No space for flight,  
only deep breathing and thought.  
Written words.

Pools of light, drops of black  
desire. A flood of songs made by  
the cat inside, always in heat,  
never satisfied.

A neat pile of silver needles  
with slippery green  
thread. A plastic stegosaurus.  
Burlap sacks of rice, laid neatly in the corner.

Someone’s voice saying   
my name. A painting of crows  
crab-walking to the edge of a puddle,  
craning their long necks down for a drink.

Tiny porcelain dancers. A song  
I’ve lost only to find again at the turn  
of a key. The abrupt, cold feeling   
of missing the last step on the stairs.


End file.
